Can't Stand the Heat?
by somebodytoldme
Summary: Josh and Aidan work out their feelings for one another in this OneShot I wrote in like 8th grade


**This is, like, my first fanfic ever so be gentle. I also wrote it a couple years ago so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Jooooosh~" sang Aidan as he walked through the door of their apartment. He removed his sunglasses and repeated, but more annoyed. "Josh?"

Aidan heard what sounded like something fall upstairs, assuming it was a thief he ran up there with superhuman like speed. It was Josh. He'd just fallen off the bed.

"Huh?! What?" said Josh, cuddling with a body pillow he'd purchased the other day. He realized who he was in the presence of and quickly pushed the body pillow away. "What?" he asked.

Josh's face was a bright red shade, he was sweating. He was breathing heavily too... *He's a grown man,* thought a curious Aidan, *I don't care what he does when he's alone...but...*

"What were you doing to your poor pillow?" asked Aidan with a smirk.

"I-I don't know what your talking about..." Josh stood up, and he and Aiden both noticed a very prominent..."problem" in Josh's pants.

"Oh my God!" gasped Aidan, "You're in heat!" He started laughing hysterically. Josh's face instantly got beet red.

"Shut up!" He screeched while trying to "adjust" himself. "And stop staring! It's creepin' me out..."

Aidan couldn't help what happened next. He jumped through the air and landed right in front of Josh, their lips centimeters apart. Josh whimpered.

"Aidan," asked Josh, "Wh-what are you do-" and was cut off by Aidan's lips. It was so hot, inside Aidan's mouth...He wanted more. Aidan pushed Josh onto his bed. He started unbuttoning Josh's shirt when they heard a gasp. They looked up with horror in their eyes.

"Sally!" exclaimed Josh, pushing Aidan off and running out of the room.

"So," said Sally, slowly walking around Aidan, "You finally kissed him? It's about freakin' time! I couldn't stand hearing you bitch about him being straight for another second. Did you like it?" Question slipped out...

Aidans face burned with embarrassment. "Yeah. I think I did..."

Sally was doing some investigating the next night. Neither of the boys even talked to each other earlier today. Whats wrong with a little same-sex make-out? Nothing, at least not to her. She ghosted up to Josh's room to go through his things, look for a journal or something to check and see if he liked Aiden the way Aiden like him.

"Aidan~" she heard Josh moan.

"Oh my god," she whispered. He was practically fucking his pillow. There was a rather large wet spot in between Josh's legs and on the pillow. "Ew," she said, "Thank God I'm not that pillow. Well, I guess that's proof enough." She chuckled at her joke and thought, *You know...Josh is kinda cute.* She poofed straight to Aiden's room to tell him the good news.

*~The Next Morning~*

"Wake up~" sang Sally, swooping through the house, leaving behind a ghostly trail of God-knows-what.

"Ew," said Josh, "Am I going to clean the house, again, because of this ghost shit?" he asked, fuming. He didn't even realize he had cussed.

"Is being in heat like PMSing for dogs? Or are that just the bitches," she seemed amused by this, but added on anyway, "Oh, I forgot you are one! And yeah, you'll have to clean again."

By now Josh's face was red with anger, but when Aidan walked in, it turned red with embarrassment.

"Look, we need to talk." they both said at the same time causing them to turn away and blush.

"I know what I did the other night was wrong..." he stopped and looked at Sally, who only stared blankly like a zombie.

"Oh!" she shouted, "I get it...see ya!" and with that she was gone.

"It was wrong," said Josh, "But it felt...so right."

"Aidan, I'm in heat." explained Josh, "I really want this, but I could hurt you"

"I don't care, I want it too!" protested Aiden. "Plus, I could help you out." he said pointing to Josh's pants.

Josh turned bright red, again. "Shit. Shit. Shit." he said, trying to get adjusted. Aiden walked over to him and grabbed his arms.

"Stop," Aiden said, "Let me." He stuck his hand down Josh's pants, but not far enough to make contact before Josh pushed him off.

"Don't you think thats a little...too far? We only kissed yesterday!"

"Yeah," agreed Aiden, but a sly smile crept across his face, "But I heard you were having fantasies last night, and your pillow got some of what I want." Aidan came in for another kiss. No resistence from Josh this time. In fact, acceptance.

"Lets go to my room," said Josh, impatiently.

"No, mine's closer." And with that, they walked to Aidan's room, their lips never coming apart.

*~Aidan's Room~*

Constant moaning could be heard from Aidan's room, from both Josh and him. Josh quickly removed both of their shirts, his own with his hands but he ripped Aidan's off with his teeth. *Kinky* chuckled Aidan in his head.

They let each other explore their bodies before Josh broke off the kiss and moved to Aidan's neck, biting and licking, like you'd expect from any dog.

Aidan started to unbutton his pants when Josh made it to his chest. As you may or may not have known, Josh has a great sense of smell so when Aiden's pants came off, he became somewhat ravenous. He would've gone right for the kill if he hadn't had a bit more self control. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Aidan pulled Josh up and started to undo his pants. Josh could hardly sit still while this was happening, he felt tortured. Aiden got the zipper stuck, so he just ripped his pants off, which turned them both on incredibly more. Josh pushed Aidan down onto the bed so he was on top of him

"Sh-shouldn't we get something li-like lube?" Aidan managed to get out. Josh cursed and ran to the bathroom to get the lube.

When he returned, Josh ripped off both his and Aidan's underwear. Both of their members sprung to life

After Josh applied what seemed like an ample amount of lotion on his fingers he started to slowly penetrate Aidan. One finger in and Aidan hardly realized due to their constant making-out. The second finger in and Aidan quickly go used to the feeling. When Josh stuck his third finger in Aidan sucked in a sharp breath of air and broke off from the kiss.

"Slow down there, big boy." He said in a somewhat playful tune.

Josh removed his three fingers and applied the lube to his penis. He put the head at Aiden's entrance and Aiden braced himself. Josh slowly started to penetrate Aidan, but Aidan didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Come on!" shouted Aidan as he pushed Josh in. "Fuck!" he yelled as a tear rolled down his eye.

Josh started pumping, in and out. He was leaning over Aidan, panting. His tongue out, drooling onto Aidens already sweating body, creating a small pool. As they kept going, the pool got larger and larger until it poured onto Josh's dick. That pushed him over the edge.

"A-Aidan! I'm gonna c-" and stopped as Aidan felt his body fill with Josh's cum. Now, it was Aidan's turn.

Josh fell onto Aiden as he came on both of their stomachs and chests.

"That was amazing," praised Aiden, getting up to get a towel. Josh stopped him and threw him back down onto the bed. "Oh?" said Aiden when Josh bent over him and started to lap up the excess "residue" on Aiden's belly. "Haha, you are a dog after all." He said with a smile.


End file.
